A Palico Tail
by Ryenn
Summary: A Palico is in love with her master, and she wants to express her feelings. Nya.


The meownster was struggling in the trap! This was my chance!

 _Bam._

The Great Jaggi stopped moving. My meowster put away his great sword with ease and took out his hunting knife as he apurroached the beast. How do they carry such large weapons? Meww, I'll never be as strong! I beat up some jaggi trying to get meowster as he carved off the treasures off their leader. He finished and looked at me, and I could see his smile underneath his helmet visor. Mew, I nearly melted!

He was strong, silent and kind, got me super turriffic food before every hunt! He was kind enough to take me in, away from my boring old village. Out of all the other Palicoes, he always brings me! I must be his favorite, meow meow! I was daydreaming when he yelled out to me. We had to go back home from the hunt, of course! The Arluq picked us up and the Caravaneer congratulated us like he always did, and he gave me a little pet. He was so nice!

I followed Meowster into his room, where he put away all his gatherings into his chest, and he plopped right down onto his bed afterwards. He always had that armor with him. It was so infuriating, meow! I just want to see his purrfect body...

"What are you dreaming about, missy?" I turned around to see the other furst liners smirking at me, all of them thurrsty male Felynes. They knew I liked Meowster, but they always tried to make a move on me. "Mrow, why don't you take a hunt off to stick with us for a change, hmm? He does purrfectly fine without you anyway, meow." With that comment, I unleashed my fury on their fuzzy behinds, all of them too cowardly to fight back. Hearing the commotion of me beating them up, meowster got up from resting and stared at me as I let my claws off on their tails. They all ran to the corners of the room cowering from me and what meowster might do.

I guess meowster decided they needed a break because he took them off the furst line. Why were they even there to begin with, meow?! Last I heard, they joined the meownster hunters, so atleast their doing something meow, nya. Meowster was talking to The Man, and I was here waiting for our next quest with the Head Whiskress, chatting as we always did. "Mrowr, I'm telling you, the Ace Palico is a fine pick~" she purred. I looked down at the ground beneath me and sighed. "Is something wrong, kitten?" She asked. "Don't call me kitten, nya." She looked at me, waiting. "Can I tell you a secret?" I asked. "Of course! Anything for the cutest Palico on Chico Sands!" I took a deep breath. "What would you think if I told you I liked our hunter? My Meowster?" She chuckled. "Silly, we all like him! He's the only reason why we have Chico Sands and all the fellow Palicoes." _'And some terrible Palicoes he recruited at that'_ I thought. I shook my head in response though. "No. I... love Meowster. I wanna be close to him." She stared at me with a blank expression. Fear ran through me. But then she came up close to me and whispered:

" _I thought I was the only one."_

Boy was I shocked, meow! "So you understand how I feel?" I beamed with happiness. But also jealousy of some sorts. "Completely, kitten. But he's all yours. Follow loves' scent, nya. Do whatever your heart desires!" She smiled at me cheerfully. "I want to go all the way." I said. She looked at me, shocked. "Any ideas that could get him out of that armor so I could take a peak?" She shook off the suprise. "Well, maybe you don't have to get him out of it. He's been talking to The Man, right? Nya, well he might be getting a new set, so maybe you should pay him a visit when he's changing~" She gave a little wink. This is it, what I've been waiting for, a chance to show him how I feel. I hugged the Whiskress and gave her a small peck on the cheek. I ran off to the Arluq, waving bye as I went.

I opened up the curtains to his room, and he was taking off the last piece of his old armor set, his helmet. I saw his gorgeous hair and face for the first time. He caught me staring at him, mouth open in a big smile. And all he was wearing were his undergarments! I shook with delight. He gave a smile, but he had a look questioning my actions on his face as well. This was it.

"Meowster, I have something to tell you.." I sat on the bed, looking up at him. "Could you come over here, meow?" I patted the space beside me. I was shaking as he came and sat next to me. "I..I..umm.." I stuttered like there was no tomorrow, and he just stared at me with those gorgeous eyes as I struggled. I looked up at him, and our eyes met. Then I did it. I jumped up and wrapped my paws around his neck, and kissed him. I kept my eyes shut tight, I couldn't bring myself looking at his look of disgust. But then I felt something. His tongue touching mine. I was shocked, but returned the favor.

We kissed for what seemed like an eternity until we had to come out for air. He was panting hard, as I was. There was a noticeable bulge underneath the remaining piece of clothing on him, and I looked at him seductively as I rested my paw on it. I began rubbing it through the cloth, kneading it against his body and my paws. He had his eyes shut tight, and I only increased my efforts. I pulled down the piece of clothing and his equipment sprung free, and I marveled at the sight. I ran my tongue from the base to the top of it, bringing it all into my mouth on the way down. I continued this until I felt something in my nether regions and I mewed out in surprise. His fingers were rubbing the outside of my entrance, and everything around it was getting soaked with my juices. I mewed and moaned, and without warning, he inserted his digit into me, pushing it in only to pull it out and repeat the motion. I tried meeting every one of his pushed with my own, and also tried to keep up my efforts tonguing him with little success, as I couldn't control my moans.

I felt myself getting close, and I reluctantly pulled away from the mass pleasure I was receiving. I looked up at him, panting. I tackled him onto the bed and kissed him again. During the kiss, I began grinding myself against his shaft, soaking him. I moaned into his mouth as I grinded the top of his penis against me. He suddenly pulled me away, holding me with his hands. He placed me on top of his penis, the head resting against my entrance. He looked at me, and I nodded firmly in approval. He began lowering myself onto him, and he slipped into me easily. Him being inside me almost made me orgasm on its own. I pushed his hands away, and the support of them holding me disappeared, and I sunk down on the rest of him. I dug my head into his chest as I began pumping myself up and down his cock, slamming down when I reached the bottom of the head. I clamped down tight on him every time I fully engulfed him. He met me with own thrusts upwards, and the rate we were going at was rapid, the area underneath us soaked with fluids. I couldn't hold myself any longer, I slammed myself down one last time and orgasmed, spurting my juices all over him, tightening myself around his cock. He shot his own load deep inside me, filling me to the brim. We layed together for some time, joined together.

I eventually looked up and kissed him, which he gladly returned. It was a dream come true, nya.

Little did we know, however, the Head Whiskress watched it all.


End file.
